Intoxicated
by TeenageWolfMimi
Summary: Plotless drabble. They get drunk and figure out who has the best sex life.


Wrote this while I was high. (Not drugs, just no sleep). I suck at smut. Not usually a sexythemed writer so forgive me. I had headcanons.

Yamato, Takeru, Taichi and Daisuke were seated on a semi-circular bar couch, along with its glass round table. All four were drunk, cheeks pink and sight blurry, in a club, while their girlfriends were busy dancing. Even if he was tipsy, Yamato made sure he could watch Mimi's whole figure, so if a creep tries to grope her, he'd easily beeline his way to the dance floor. Taichi laughs, slurring at the blonde's eagle eyes. "You look like a stalker."

"Look at that fucking dress. That's way too short." He replies, even if he thinks blue looked beautiful and sexier on Mimi.

Daisuke turns his head. "Eh? It's just right." His gaze drifts to Mimi's thighs. Yamato slaps the back of his head. Daisuke scowls. "Ouch! It's not my fault your girlfriend's voted Miss Japan, you know."

Takeru chuckles. "You shouldn't be so overprotective." He hiccups. "Didn't you tell me you have sex at least thrice a week?"

"That's not enough." Yamato overdramatically bangs a fist on a table, causing the empty bottles wobble and some people to strangely look at the four boys. "There are still boys who chase and chase and never give up. I need to show all of them and her that's she's mine."

"Kinky bastard." Taichi mutters, smirking.

"Thrice a week? That's lucky." Daisuke rests his chin on the glass table. "Miyako's still quite insecure about her body, even if her ass is so perfect."

"You're an ass guy?" Taichi tilts his head. "I thought you were more into boobs."

"Speaking of which, you're a legs man, right, Taichi-oniisan?" Takeru's words carelessly fall out of his mouth again, earning him a mild push backward on the chest by the older.

"You might need to go to the bathroom after this, Takeru." Taichi rolls his eyes. "If I didn't know you were drunk, I would have strangled you by now." He turns to Yamato, amused. Taichi was the most sober among all of them, only having 20 full glasses, compared to the younger lads, who were completely knocked up. "Now what was that, Yamato? You were saying something about Mimi's favorite position." He teases, knowing his best friend would answer in his current state.

"Mimi's favorite position..." He furrows his eyebrows in thought. "She never told me before... But..." He smiles, hazily remembering something three days ago. "... My favorite is when she went cowgirl on me and even wore her pink hat. That night was the best."

Taichi cackles, as Takeru winces and Daisuke glares in jealousy. "Too much information, Aniki." Takeru makes a disgusted expression.

"Not fair!" Yamato suddenly growls, Taichi shivering from the abrupt gesture. "You didn't tell me yours."

"Calm down, wolfy." The brunette shushing him with his forefinger. "It's a real big secret. Sora will kill me." Yamato rolls his eyes and pours another glass. Taichi grins and looks over to his girlfriend, wearing fierce brown lipstick, a fiery red dress and black heels. "Sor' doesn't look much of a sub, huh."

The blonde almost chokes. Takeru and Daisuke lean forward in shock. "You can't be serious." Daisuke gapes.

"I'm more surprised you're the dom." Yamato laughs.

"She definitely has a thing for me acting all high and mighty."

"You don't have to act. You're already a bossy son of a bitch."

Taichi shakes his head in amusement. He locks eyes with Takeru, who looked like he was holding words back. "We are NOT nor will we EVER discuss Hikari in this way." He firmly states, pointing a finger directly to his face. Takeru only gulps.

Daisuke tugs Yamato's sleeve. "How do you get Mimi-san to sleep with you so much?"

He smirks proudly. "I have to admit, I've been sensing a pattern of steps."

"I knew you two would be the most proactive." Taichi crosses his arms. "It was obvious ever since you started dating."

"First, you have to be nice and be the perfect boyfriend for the entire day. Then you flatter her, say she looks so hot even in your loose pajamas. Then a small kiss, and if she allows it, some groping. It'll eventually lead to mutual pleasuring."

"Ah, absolutely the princess-type." Taichi messes up a proud-looking Yamato's hair. Daisuke sighs, his shoulders slumping. "In short, you probably need to be more romantic." He says to the younger. "... Yamato... Do you think you could have a preference for when a girl wears your clothes?"

Yamato narrows his eyes, trying to gather the moments. "Well, there was this one time when she wore a shirt of my band. I seemed to cum in a larger amount, or so she said."

"I know what you mean. Sora wore my jersey one time. It felt hotter."

"How should I say this... Like it's a mark that she belongs to you and only you."

Taichi snickers. "Are you sure that you're not a dom at all?"

"Hm. Nah, I can't be. Mimi bought me a leather collar once." The whole table bursts into laughter at his statement.

"You're so not the prince. You're her dog."

Yamato gives a glare. "At least my owner has bigger breasts than your sub."

"I could care less about Mimi's C cup. It's all on the legs." Taichi scans Sora's lower limbs. "Those beautiful muscles, so easy to straddle me."

"Gross."

"What? At least I'm not the one who randomly fondles my girlfriend's boobs on public parties, and yes, I notice."

"I can't believe they're fighting on who's the biggest pervert." Takeru laughs, saying this to a still saddened Daisuke. "Cheer up. I bet you and Miyako-chan have more sex than me and my angelic ever-so innocent, forever fragile, Hikari."

Daisuke sighs again. "It's just that... She always stops when she's finished blowing."

The three other guys gape, Taichi and Yamato letting go of each other's collars. Yamato was grinning at the younger boy. "D-Did you just say Miyako has a thing for fellacio?"

"And we almost never get to the fun step!" He whines. "Which is the me putting it in and you know." The others laugh at Daisuke, Taichi wiping a finger on his eye.

"It's so sad that Jyou and Koushiro weren't able to come along." Yamato says, staring at his empty glass. "Then we'd know how smartasses do the thing."

"Ew, I don't wanna hear about my sister's sex life." Daisuke scrunches his nose, referring to Jyou's girlfriend.

"And knowing Koushiro, he wouldn't have made the move on his shorter much tinier girlfriend. At least not yet." Taichi says.

"Actually, if they were here they wouldn't be drunk at all." Takeru hiccups and reaches for his half-empty glass.

"You're the one to talk." Taichi laughs at him. After four more glasses, Sora and the other ladies fall in their respective seats beside their boyfriends, after an hour of so of gossiping, dancing and drinking by themselves, occasionally entertaining flirty strangers. But of course, they always stopped fooling around once people asked for their phone number, pointing to the four drunk fellows. Contrary to their partners, they were sober.

"I'm so sweaty. The air conditioner did nothing." Mimi wipes her neck with a hankerchief.

Yamato smiles and snakes an arm around her waist. "But you still smell much delicious." He bites the air around her face. She giggles.

"Ugh. He had too much." Sora flinches in her seat, disturbed by the guys' behavior.

Taichi smirks at her. "I'm the most sober." He whispers in her ear, as Sora chuckles. "Proud of me?" She gives him a look that said not here. Smiling, she runs a hand over his currently shorter brunette hair, urging him to sit closer.

"Are you okay, Takeru-kun?" Hikari leans toward the boy's face, their noses inches apart. "You're red." She places a palm on his forehead, looking for a certain temperature.

"I'm fine." He nuzzles his head on the space between her face and neck. "I just feel insane without you by my side." He smirks, pecking her skin. She blushes, but doesn't pull away.

"Ick." Daisuke sticks out a tongue in disgust. He folds his arms and looks away, not used to the sudden display of affection by his friends.

Miyako laughs, tracing her fingers down Daisuke's arm. "Could it be... You're jealous?" She smiles that evil smile that always caused Daisuke to fall down on his knees. He instantly blushes, but nods. Miyako stretches one leg on his lap, both arms hanging down on one of Daisuke's shoulders. "Don't be jealous, Dai. You have me." She nibbles on his ear. Daisuke was much more vulnerable when drunk. "Let's do it tonight, shall we?" Needless to say, no one in the group slept at that night unsatisfied.


End file.
